


Seams

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis and Neville christen moving in on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaellite/gifts).



> A/N: Feel-better ficlet for creeveyluv’s “neville/den good sexy times after sanctuary” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/). This isn’t properly British.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Dennis moves in with Neville the day he graduates. One car trip is all it takes—very little of his non-magic home survived the war. A few spells and they can squeeze it all in, more and the boxes are lifting themselves, though Dennis takes the delicate ones himself. He has an old playstation that’s on the verge of collapse, and he carries the hastily-wrapped packaging in with the car locked up behind him. Neville’s off fetching the pizza—moving’s hungry work. Dennis is stacking the box in the living room when he hears the front door open, and Neville’s voice a moment later, asking, “Are you not wearing any underwear?”

Straightening out and hefting up his waistband, Dennis looks at his boyfriend, who must’ve put the pizza... somewhere. Neville’s jeans are dirty—all his trousers are; it’s what he gets for spending so much time in the garden—and his white sleeves are rolled up his arms, the first few buttons open. He looks as gorgeous as he always does. He doesn’t seem to know it, but he was the most handsome boy in Hogwarts by the time he hit seventh year, even if the chaos of it always made him frown, and he’s only grown better with age. It takes Dennis a second to find his words again, and he mumbles, “No,” while blushing. “With all the moving, I didn’t have time to do a load.” He’s not sure if Neville has a washing machine, pureblood and all, so he might have to learn some spells. 

Neville just walks around the mess, grin growing, and then they’re kissing, Dennis’ arms tossing around Neville’s broad shoulders. He never gets tired of this. He’s got other goals in life, a few stray talents and some general hobbies, but whenever their mouths connect, he wishes he could just _stay right there_. Forever. Neville came to him with no experience but still kisses like a dream, soft but strong. He tastes faintly like tangerine chapstick and holds Dennis’ waist while they touch. 

He’s on the couch in a heartbeat. Neville grabs his hips, one side in each hand, corals him around and pushes him down, and Dennis obediently falls to the battered, mustard-yellow cushions. Most of the furniture is old, hand-me-downs from Neville’s gran, but Dennis doesn’t care. He’d sleep on the floor, if he could do it in Neville’s arms. He’s done that before. Sometimes he remembers the war as torture, and others as fond memories, when he found his own hero and built a relationship that blossoms more every year. Neville bears down on him, and the next thing he knows, he’s on his back with his legs spread around Neville’s lap.

“I’m glad we don’t have to wait anymore,” Neville mutters with a grin, so much more charming than he’ll ever know. Dennis is just as excited. His smile splits his face, always does with Neville, makes him so happy he can feels his own dimples indenting his cheeks. 

He says, “I feel the same.” And then he kisses Neville again, because he loves it so much.

More than anything, he doesn’t want to sleep alone anymore. The war left them shaking, but it was hardest on Neville, and Dennis wants to be there to wake Neville from the nightmares. He wants to hold Neville the way he did when they were both in school, hiding away with the DA and lying that everything would be okay. It really is okay. Neville murmurs a spell against Dennis’ lips, and Dennis gasps with the effect. Neville doesn’t even need a wand anymore, not for this, things with _Dennis_ , who’s so sure he was meant to _belong_ to Neville Longbottom. The magic creeps through his veins like alcohol, making him giddy and bright, and his body opens, his tight channel filling with a warm, slick liquid, ready to ease the way. His walls stretch, his hole dilating open. He kisses Neville all the harder, wanting Neville _now, now_. It was so hard to wait. The _power_ in his lover makes him squirm, the touch makes him keen. The smell of Neville’s sweat from labour in the sun makes him hoarse and needy, and he arches up, hands darting between shoving down his trousers and clutching at Neville’s hair. 

Somehow, they get them off, his trousers stretched across his thighs and his cock out, hard already. He doesn’t need much. Just Neville. Neville breaks the kiss to sit up, pushing Dennis’ legs back by the knees, and Neville rips the trousers right off him, tossing them messily aside. Dennis doesn’t have the wherewithal to take off his sweater, so he just clings to Neville’s shirt while Neville fiddles his own buckle open, and Dennis breathes a reedy, “ _Please_.”

“You’re so cute,” Neville breathes, kisses his forehead and groans, “’missed you.”

“ _Neville_ ,” Dennis moans, “Neville, _Neville_.” His brain shuts down so easily. He claws at Neville’s shoulders until Neville flattens back over him, crushing their stomachs together, and Dennis can rock his hips against Neville’s front, his arms locking tight around his boyfriend’s neck. 

Neville goes slow. The spongy head’s at Dennis’ entrance, but it pauses, pushing so gradually that Dennis whines, trying to buck up. Neville’s toughened up in the last few years, but he was always too kind. Dennis would take it rough. Soft. Whatever. He’d do just about anything. He told Neville once that he’d bear Neville’s child if he could, and Neville laughed, though Dennis wasn’t joking. He’s entirely comprised of devotion and the need to be stroked, like a loyal dog that would follow his partner _anywhere._ He takes the fluttering piston of Neville’s cock until it’s all the way inside, and then he cries out into Neville’s neck and starts to tremble—so _good_ , every time. 

Neville has to adjust a bit. His cock’s _huge_ , almost too big for Dennis to take, but his spells are strong and Dennis is in love and Neville’s always careful to read Dennis’ body. He pushes in gentle thrusts until he hits that spot that makes Dennis scream, and then he amps the volume, slamming forward with the force to bury Dennis in the couch. 

Dennis tries to kiss Neville again, sloppy but perfect, open-mouthed and full of rasped whimpers and cries. Neville becomes relentless, pounding Dennis down again and again. The slapping sounds of skin-on-skin are almost loud enough to drown out Dennis’ own gasps, but not quite. He’s already panting. He almost forgot how much he loved Neville’s dick. Toys aren’t the same. Neville fucks him steady and sweet, mounting the pleasure higher and higher, while Dennis tries to say things like, _yes_ , and _I love you_ , but never quite has the air. He always starts off with grand plans—he’ll want to whisper dirty things in Neville’s ear, or flip them over and ride Neville’s cock, or writhe and kiss and shriek like a pornstar. But by the time he’s getting fucked, all he can do is _get fucked_ , and he becomes a puddle of ecstasy with nothing on his brain but release at Neville’s hand. 

Neville doesn’t even touch his cock. Doesn’t have to. It’d just make him come too soon. He can barely hold on as it is. He tries too. He always comes first. Always. He always wants to give Neville a turn. But the sensations of Neville’s fat cock stuffed inside his ass, drawing out to slam back in, makes him too dizzy. He gets close. His stomach clenches, his balls tighten, and he digs his fingers into Neville’s shoulders, screaming Neville’s name into his mouth. 

And Dennis comes like fireworks, to ruin both their clothes and shudder with delight and see a few stars: he soars to that special place where it’s just the two of them and everything’s _good and happy._

He’s barely finished when Neville follows. Neville roars into his mouth, bursts inside him, and clutches harder to his hips, driving home. Dennis can feel his walls clenching, his cock threatening to wilt. He’s trembling. Neville pumps him full of seed with several harsh thrusts, and by the time Neville stops, Dennis is sweating and whimpering. 

Neville kisses him before pulling out. Dennis tries not to whine too much, and he clenches like it’ll help him hold onto Neville’s seed. Neville stretches out alongside him in the couch, so they can be exhausted together, with one of Dennis bare legs resting over Neville’s. His sweater feels too hot. One of his socks got half-pulled off, but he didn’t notice until now. It’s so nice to just _cuddle_ , knowing neither of them have to leave and nothing can drag them down. 

Finally, Dennis asks, “Should we put anything away?” He doesn’t want to move. But he doesn’t want to be too useless on his first day in. 

Neville says, “Later.” He’s never been particularly neat, except when it comes to his plants. Dennis’ stomach grumbles, and Neville looks sideways at him, smiling softly and suggesting, “Let’s have dinner first.”

Smiling back, Dennis asks, “Where’s the pizza?” It’ll be cold by now, but a spell can fix that.

Neville’s face instantly drops. His eyebrows knit together, lost, worried, and then he swears, “Shit. Where did I put it?” He lifts up on his elbows, looking around, and Dennis laughs, because that’s so _Neville_. Sexy and strong and protective and amazing in bed, but can’t keep track of something so simple as a pizza. 

Neville groans, flopping back down, and Dennis, who’s always had sharper eyes, chirps, “Don’t worry. I’ll find it.” He pecks Neville’s cheek, and then he pushes up. 

Naked and leaking his lover’s release, Dennis wanders off through the bricks of their new castle, his knight in shining armour pretty on the couch.


End file.
